The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the negative counterparts of The Powerpuff Girls from a parallel universe. Overview They were created by Oppressor Plutonium to mostly act as a foil to the Powerpuff Girls. The PPNK's are made of salt, vinegar and everything nasty (and chemical x). Like the Girls, they have large heads, large eyes, small bodies and tubes for arms and legs but however, they wear different style outfits than each other unlike the Girls' dress' with one stripe and white tights and black Mary Janes. They also came from a different town (Viletown) before moving to Townsville. However, they like to destroy everything, gross people out and dominate their surroundings. The origin of the Powerpunk Girls is unknown, but it is reasonable to assume they were created to take over the world by Oppressor Plutonium. They had no idea the Powerpuff Girls even existed, and could not be a foil to them. They live in an alternate dimension where Townsville is instead "Viletown" ruled by the evil Oppressor Plutonium. ''' Personalities Their personalities are opposite to their Powerpuff Girls counterparts. (Except for Brute and Buttercup on the account that they both enjoy violence, along with the rest of the PPNG's),other than that they are complete different from the Powerpuff Girls. Team members '''Berserk Blossom's equivalent,Berserk was created on November 26 due to her bossy,dark,and shy personality, she is the shy one of the group. She has a long spiked ponytail with a large ribbon in her hair and wears a red dress with a pink plaid skirt with white stockings and black Mary Janes. She's a laid back, do-what-I-want type a person that possess little of Blossom's conservative morals of logic. Another difference is that opposed to Blossom's role as the peacemaker (and sometimes, second mom), Berserk could care less about being the peacemaker. Berserk is belived to constantly fight with her sisters and is mostly the one who starts the fights. Her element is everything nasty. Brat Bubbles' equivalent,Brat was created on Febuary 12 due to her perky attitude, and is the obixous and rowdy of the group. Brat is sassy unlike Bubbles quiet and cute demeanor. She has long blond pigtails hailed by blue bows. Brat wears a deep blue tanktop with a black skirt. She wears white stockings with supposely black boots. One difference between Bubbles and Brat is Bubbles has been the crybaby of the group, Brat nearly never cries. Brat enjoys talking back to people and being a troublemaker. Brat loves shopping for the latetest clothes. She may be naive. Like Bubbles, she is the most favorite of The Powerpunk Girls. She is fashionable and said to be spoiled. Her element is salt. Brute Buttercup's equivalent, she is the toughest and the most gross and destructive one. She has a black Mohawk and wears a green jumpsuit with a spiked belt around her waist and white stockings layered with black fishnets and black boots. One difference between Brute and Buttercup is that Buttercup would be easily disgusted by the things she enjoys doing. Also, Brute never apologizes for anything and has no morals where as Buttercup would apologize for her actions and has some type of morality. Butch is madly in love with her. Her element is vinegar. Appearances The Powerpunk Girls were supposed to appear in an episode entitled "Deja View", but the episode was not finished due to budgeting issues. They appear in the comic of the same name. Reference See: http://rowdyruff.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpunk_Girls Category:Characters Category:Villains